The present invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device with a built-in electroluminescent body and a method of producing the same.
An LCD device is generally made up of an LCD, an EL (Electroluminescent Light), and a material intervening between and affixing the LCD and EL. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-234176, for example, teaches a composite polymer and liquid crystal display device including upper and lower transparent electrodes. A photoconductive layer, a light shield layer, a reflection layer and a composite polymer and liquid crystal layer are sequentially laminated between the upper and lower transparent electrodes. An electroluminescent layer is formed on the other surface of each transparent electrode via a transparent solid layer and sandwiched between transparent row electrodes and transparent column electrodes. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58-118690 discloses a color display device which is the combination of a liquid crystal display element and a field emission display element. The liquid crystal display element and field emission display element are laminated and allow their colors to be selected, preferably in a complementary relation.
However, a problem with each of the above conventional LCD devices is that the affixing material intervening between the LCD and the EL increases the overall thickness of the device. Another problem is that dust and other impurities are apt to penetrate the gap between the LCD and the EL at the time of assembly. The impurities form shadows when the EL emits light and thereby degrades display quality.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-299310.